The Major's Kitten
by PoorlyKnitted
Summary: Some vampires should really learn how to not leave their strays where a Major could pick them up...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know some of you are wondering why I've decided to start a whole new Jasper/Bella story when I should be working on "A Different Comfort" and it's simply because while a whole bunch of stuff started happening in my life...I also got a bit fixated on "Darksper". A darker Jasper away from the influence of the Cullens? Something about that just screams perfection to me. No worries, I'm still going to be working on "A Different Comfort"..but this story is going to be my outlet for my Darksper urges. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any Twilight characters or story line. I do however like to play with them.**

* * *

Arizona was peaceful. Hot and dry, with red dirt stretched out for miles in front of him. Despite the occasional cactus here and there Jasper saw none of the scrubby vegetation that he had spent nearly a century staring at in Mexico. Yes, on the outskirts of Phoenix he could even pretend that Mexico never existed. If he stared long enough at the setting sun maybe he could forget the sound of the screech made when he tore Maria's head off her body. Or sear out the sight of her blank, wide red eyes, or the swish her long mahogany hair made as he tossed her head into the pyre…

He could almost see her hair blowing in the wind in the distance, the light catching it in a myriad of red and burnt umber rivaling that of the cliffs and crags around him. Wait. He wasn't imagining that. There was a woman in the distance, too far for him to scent, but just near enough that he could see her hair whip around in the wind that blew effortlessly across the desert. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing his other senses to span out around him.

There.

A flicker of a heartbeat. The faint scent of freesias and strawberries. The whisper of despair and anger in the wind, odd considering the distance between them, but it mattered not. The woman was human.

A slow grin spread across Jasper's lips. How beautifully symbolic. Maria was plaguing his thoughts today, even after 65 years, and here was a human woman with the same long brown hair he used to love burying his face and hands in. The universe was offering him a chance to kill the thought of his ex-mistress by draining a girl with her traits dry. He was thirsty anyway, so with a shrug Jasper built up his emotional wall, a solid mixture of determination, thirst, indifference and disdain he had perfected with his Captain, and set off running in the direction of the mysterious woman that was unlucky enough to be seen by a particularly tormented God of War.

* * *

Well, this woman certainly was interesting. Jasper had been watching her for nearly thirty minutes now, not that he made a habit of watching his food, but she was definitely an exception. Even though the sun had long gone down she was still on top of the cliff where he originally found her. Pacing of all things. Well, pacing and cussing.

"That little fucking pixie! Where does she come off waltzing into my life and just snatching Fuckward up! And after I damn almost died of all things!"

Oh yes, this little lady certainly had a sailors mouth on her. And a temper. That had to be the third rock he's seen her chuck into the abyss below.

"First James has to go and bite me, then Fuckward has to throw me in a mirror to try and 'get him off of me' leaving me with this fucking headache and then after he kills the dick, Fuckward has to go on some self-sacrificing 'save my soul' bullshit and suck the venom out! With Dr. Dimwit encouraging him all the way! Fucking useless, Cullen's!"

Wait. Did the pretty little spitfire just say venom? Jasper's ruby eyes scanned her body again, lingering on her bandaged arm and took a big breath of her scent in. Huh. There was a sharp note to her scent, the residue of several vampires being around her and interacting with her. For some reason the very thought of another vampire being around her, touching her, even looking at her, made a low growl build in the back of his throat. To think some careless vampire brought his spitfire into this life-

His thought process was cut off by the woman throwing yet another rock, with a particularly loud war cry sound tearing from her throat.

"And that god damn pixie! What right does that bitch have to come skipping out of nowhere, when I'm incapacitated under pain killers, claiming she's 'Edward's mate' and 'the family is just going to looove her'! Fucking Pussyward is more like it! Believing anything anyone tells him! Who gives a shit if the little brat says she can see the future! She's still going to look like a little boy for the rest of eternity! UGH!"

Without a doubt this woman has been around vampires. Living with a coven of them by the sound of that 'family' stuff. Ha. Like a coven of vampires can be a family. The only vampires he's even gotten close to have been his Captain and the Captain's mate, Charlotte. And even then, they were his coven; his hand-picked choice of companions, not a family. Those vampires obviously had to be delusional. It only proved his point seeing how there was a human who had been in close contact with them, who knew what they were, and they just let her roam the desert like an abandoned pet!

Jasper shook his head in disbelief. Some vampires were such morons. With a sigh he stepped forward to bring his prey's attention to him. Man did he hate cleaning up other people's messes…

* * *

As soon as his foot kicked a pebble his prey swung around to see him. Her long mahogany hair swinging with the motion, and he was caught within the gaze of deep chocolate eyes.

"Fucking hell, another damn vampire! Go ahead, drain me! The other one surely didn't do a good enough job!"

The woman said it all in a huff with a roll of her chocolate eyes. A wave of annoyance swept over Jasper, and he had to push it off with a shove of his emotional wall. Strange…his prey's emotions had never gotten through before. Regardless, this woman's reaction amused him. Didn't she care if she died?

He watched her a bit more, tilting his head slightly, as he took in the curious sight before him. The woman huffed at him again, her deep eyes narrowing into a glare before the energy seemed to drain out of her and she sank to the ground with a sigh.

"Look, cowboy. I've had a really tough week. So if you could make up your mind between eating me and just staring at me that would be great."

Mm. Cowboy. He smirked. He liked that. No one had called him cowboy in quite a long while.

"What's wrong, pet? Ya owners leave ya here?"

She scrunched up her little nose at him in distaste before she halfheartedly glared at him.

"Oh haha. Make a pet reference to the little, fragile, human whose vamper family don't give a damn about any more. Real funny there, cowboy."

She scoffed at him while tugging on the end of a lock of her hair. It seemed like a habitually trait.

"I'm not anyone's pet, okay?"

Jasper gave a half-grin at her. She certainly had spunk. He tipped his hat a bit and ducked his head in an apologetic gesture.

"My apologies, kitten."

She growled at him. Ha! This little human actually growled at him, the Major! She was a bundle of surprises.

"I. Am. Not. A. Pet." She growled each word out to him with a clenched jaw. She looked like she wanted to hit him. Jasper stifled the urge to laugh and leaned against a large rock near him.

"Tell me your name."

The request sounded more like an order, even to his ears, so he wasn't terribly surprised when she snorted at him like he was funny.

"Why? You make a habit of knowing your food, red eyes?"

He shrugged and made a mental note of how she referenced his eye color. As far as he knew, all vampires had red eyes.

"Who said I was goin' to eat ya, kitt'n?"

She smiled for the first time since he saw her. It lit up her eyes and a flicker of mischief flowed out to him.

"Me."

Oh she definitely was a bundle of surprises alright.

* * *

**AN: So, not too bad right? I look forward to playing with this Jasper a bit, as well as a spunky Bella. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got really encouraging reviews for this story...so here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Humans sure were interesting these days. Jasper patted the pocket of his vest, retrieving his pack of cigarettes from within. After barely a second he had a cigarette between his lips and was lighting it with the zippo he always kept on him, the pack safely returned to his vest. He took a deep drag before speaking to the woman in front of him again. He had a feeling he would need the familiar feel of smoke filling his dead lungs to deal with this spitfire.

"And why would I eat cha, kitt'n?"

The brunette beauty rolled her eyes at him again. A twinge of amusement and annoyance colored the air around him and her emotions made him duck his head and smirk.

"Bella. My name is Bella. For god's sake call me that. As long as you don't call me kitten anymore."

Jasper tilted his hat back up and observed her. Bella. Mm. It seemed to fit her in a way; musical in its pronunciation, short and spunky. Yes. Bella was the perfect name for the beauty in front of him.

"Well then, _Bella_," He let her name curl off his tongue, tasting each syllable of it. He might have even seen her shiver. "Why would I eat you?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and flopped her body down so she was staring up at the clear sky above them.

"Why wouldn't you? That's what you came for right? Drain the pitiful human who is all alone in the desert; throw her body down the cliff to make it look like an accident. I'm the perfect prey really for red eyes like you…"

Her voice trailed off into a whisper.

"Maybe that's why I'm out here anyway…to die now that I'm no longer needed…"

Jasper stubbed out his cigarette against the bottom of his boot and flicked the dead butt at her relaxed form. Bella shot up like a bullet and glared at him with a fire he was becoming quite familiar with.

"What the fuck was that for?"

He shrugged at her angry expression. A pissed off human hardly scared him. She looked even more like a spittin' kitten now than ever.

"Why should it matter? Ya obviously don't give a damn 'bout yourself any more. Sayin' ya want me to kill ya…why should ya care if I flick a dead cig at cha?"

Her stance slowly relaxed as she stared at him. Her eyes flickered from the cigarette butt laying on the desert floor, and back to him. Her chocolate brown met his ruby red without any hesitation.

"What kind of vampire smokes anyway?"

* * *

Her reply made him toss his head back and laugh. He felt mirth fill him that he hadn't felt in over 50 years. Not since his Captain had tried to use some new contraption called a 'skateboard' or something like that, and skate off the roof. He had promptly fallen on his ass despite his enhanced coordination and Jasper's amusement had kept his coven laughing for at least three days straight.

Jasper looked back to this funny little human just to see her smiling tenderly at him. The sight quickly sobered him up. It had been quite a long time since he had seen a woman other than Charlotte look at him like that. It made him uncomfortable. He propped himself off of his rock and rolled his shoulders lazily, trying to find a movement that comforted him.

"It's not like the smoke is gonna kill me, ya know?"

Bella's expression went blank and she nodded.

"Guess you're right. Guess you're going to drain me now too, huh, cowboy?"

Jasper was suddenly in front of her, less than an inch separating their bodies. He absent mindedly twirled a lock of her chestnut hair around his long, pale finger.

"That would be right, Bella."

Bella shivered at his words, as well as his cold breath ghosting across her cheek, breaking through the constant heat of the desert around them. Jasper buried his hand into the very hair that brought him to her in the first place; fisting it and yanking her head to the side to expose her neck. Bella gasped at the sudden movement and Jasper took that moment to breathe in her addictive scent of freesias and strawberries one last time. She certainly was mouth-watering…

He lowered his head so that his exhale caressed her neck, the spike in her unease and fear sweetening the blood just begging to him from beneath the thin surface of her skin. Slowly, in minute measured moments, he descended his mouth closer to his food source. Just as he was about to open his mouth and bite down, when his lips graced the delicate, smooth, skin of her neck.

* * *

Everything in the moment changed.

Suddenly his body was assaulted with intense feelings of protectiveness, longing, lust, and the most frightening of all, love. The feelings were so overwhelming they could only be his own, and he pulled away in alarm, the same moment Bella arched forward with a moan. Her breasts pressed into his chest and suddenly Jasper was overwhelmed with her own emotions that echoed his very own. Bella's hand went to entangle themselves in his long, shaggy, blonde curls and Jasper pulled away in a flash leaving her grasping at air with a disappointed whine bursting from her throat. He stumbled back in alarm, his back hitting the rock he leaned against just moments before, and he slumped against it, happy for its support.

"Shit."

His voice came out a strangled whisper as Bella stood where he left her, gasping for breath.

"W-what was t-that?"

Her voice echoed his in breathlessness and her molten chocolate eyes met Jasper's wide, shock filled black as he stared at her.

"You're my mate."

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. It certainly was a blast to write. I wonder what's going to happen now that Jasper knows Bella is his mate? Hm...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, I've been getting really good feedback from this story! I'm glad so many of you enjoy it! It encourages me to write even quicker. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, blah blah blah...**

* * *

Shit, what the hell was with him and brunettes?

Granted Jasper should probably be processing the fact that the human in front of him was his mate, but Bella seemed to be doing that enough for the both of them.

How long had she just been staring at him with her mouth open now?

Honestly, it was not that hard to process. Jasper had felt those entire feeling before, second handedly, yes, but still. He knew how to recognize them. There was absolutely no doubt that she was his mate. And as far as he knew, you only get one of those in an eternity. The quicker she processed this, and hopefully accepted it, the sooner they could move on. He would like to at least get to know his mate a bit if he was stuck with her.

"You have got to be shitting me."

Ah. It seems his kitten finally came through.

Jasper sighed and looked her over. She no longer seemed in shock, in fact, she seemed sort of upset. Well damn. And here he hoped his mate would at least like him…He sighed again. Wishful thinking, Major.

"You're my mate, kitt'n. Like it or not, it's what cha are."

Bella blinked at him. Oh he surely hoped his mate wasn't completely dense. She seemed intelligent enough before.

"B-but…Edward said I was his mate. The whole family said so…"

A growl tore from Jasper's throat before he could stop himself. No way in fucking hell was any vampire getting near his mate, not when he just found her!

"You. Are. Mine." His words came out as growls and he clenched his fists repeatedly. "Is that understood?"

Bella stared at him some more. For god's sake! What the bloody hell was wrong with this woman! Who the hell stares that much! It wasn't fucking natural, he was sure of it. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. Perhaps he wasn't being reasonable. His little mate was still only human, she probably didn't understand half of what being a mate meant, he couldn't go all territorial on her and maybe scare her off.

He felt a soft, hot hand cup his cheek. Immediately his hand flew up to clutch her wrist as his eyes popped open. He found himself staring at Bella's chocolate eyes.

Her thumb moved in little circles on his cheek and he resisted the urge to completely succumb to the gentle ministrations his little mate was bestowing him with. He watched captivated as she seemed to blink in slow motion at him.

"Hey. Calm down, alright?" Her voice was soft and washed over him like rain. "I may not understand this whole mate thing, hell, I have a feeling I've been poorly misinformed on the whole subject."

Jasper snorted and Bella smiled at him in bemusement.

"But I know this. I've never felt those feelings before; nothing can even come close to how I felt when you touched me…"

Her thumb swept across his cheek, as she seemed to study him.

"Or when I touch you…So I understand. I'm yours."

As soon as those words passed her lips Jasper crushed her into his chest. He tried to be careful not to hurt her fragile human frame, but he still was probably holding her a bit too tight. It mattered not. She was his. Only his.

* * *

They sat like that for a few moments, Jasper calling breathing in her scent while it seemed like Bella did the same to him.

"So. I guess this means you're not going to eat me right?"

Jasper's head fell back as he laughed. Man, was his kitten a little mood ruiner. Hell, at least she was funny. He looked down at her as she giggled along with his chuckles. He smirked at her.

"Well, I might still eat cha, kitt'n, but I ain't gonna drain ya." He winked at her as her face turned crimson. My, my, what a lovely reaction. He filed it away for later discussion.

"Ah um…I see…" She gave a delicate little cough, trying to hide her embarrassment. As if. Even if Jasper wasn't an empath her emotions were so easy to read. His little spitfire was going to be so much fun to play with, he could already tell.

"Well, then what are you going to do with me?"

Jasper looked down at her, tilting his head in slight confusion.

"I'm takin' ya home to my coven of course. Eventually I'll change ya, and teach ya how to live this life." Her eyes lit up, hints of caramel swirling in their depths.

"Really? You're going to change me? Really and truly?" Her excitement was endearing and her little hands clutched at his t shirt under his vest in the midst of her exuberance. What a strange little human.

"'Course I'mma change ya. I ain't goin' to live eternity without my mate." She made a noise that sounded vaguely like "yessss!" and flung herself at him.

"Oh thank you, thank you! Um…" Bella's excitement faded into embarrassment and she quickly buried her face in his chest.

"What's the matter, kitt'n? Why ya feelin' embarrassed?" Jasper stroked her hair in a soothing motion, playing with the ends. Bella shook her head before mumbling into him.

"Idon'tevenknowyourname…"

Jasper chuckled at his little mate's actions before taking his hand and cupping her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Well now. That can be easily fixed, little one." He smirked slow and lazily, like a cat would at a trapped mouse, his ruby eyes flashing dark.

"Name's Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. Major Jasper Whitlock."

* * *

**AN: So there's the end of chapter three! I received a review where someone mentioned that they don't see this as a Darksper fic, but as a fic where Jasper is untamed and completely removed from the crippling influence of the Cullens. I have to agree. I believe that this is the way that Jasper always should have been portrayed instead of the whipped puppy he appeared to be in the books. He's the Major for damn sake! He took down entire newborn armies and conquered territories! And it looks like Bella has finally been properly introduced to him. Honestly, for a southern gentleman, you would think our Major would have better manners. Hahaha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Woot! Another chapter! I'm starting to think this story writes itself...haha..if only..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But if Stephanie Meyer's wants to give me Jasper...I'm totally cool with that.**

* * *

"Major? Why are you called Major?"

His kitten sure was curious. Didn't she ever hear that curiosity killed the cat? Jasper reminded himself that before he found her she had been cursing about a whole different coven of vampires. And by the sound of it she had even dated one of them! No… she surely didn't understand that her curiosity could get her killed.

He patted her head in what he meant to be a comforting gesture and moved to stand up. She quickly scrambled to her feet as well, looking towards him for instruction. Hmm. He kind of liked that. It seemed like his kitten already knew to look to him for answers and that he would take care of her. Good.

"Later kitt'n. Right now we have some business to take care of." Jasper picked up his hat, which had been knocked off earlier in his scrambling, and smacked it against his thigh to get the red dust off of it. He inspected it a bit and with a shrug he put it back on his head, tilting it a bit to shield his eyes.

Bella watched him curiously, her head tilted and her stance relaxed.

"You mean you're going to frame my death, don't you?"

Well. She certainly got straight to the point.

Jasper nodded, watching his kitten with a speculating gaze. What type of person just talks about framing a death so casually? Other than him, of course. He was the God of War. Death was just a typical thing in his life, nothing to even waste a thought upon. But his little mate…well, she was still just a human and her she was talking about her death without a trace of panic in her. In fact, all Jasper could feel from her was curiosity, excitement, and a mixture of emotions that one always felt looking at their mate.

He smiled at her, and his smiled widened when a burst of her love and lust washed over him.

"Careful with them emotions, kitt'n, or we might not make it out of this desert by mornin'."

Bella's face turned bright red and she turned away from him, embarrassment coloring her. Jasper laughed a loud, deep laugh before he started walking towards town in the distance, his mind working on ways to make it seem like his mate simply vanished out in the desert sun. Bella quickly jogged up to him and continued jogging to try and keep pace with Jasper's long strides.

"Hey! Slow down a bit would you? I'm still human here, and even if I wasn't keeping up with your long legs would be a challenge!"

Jasper stopped abruptly, and ended up having to catch Bella as she stumbled in surprise.

"Are all human's as clumsy as ya too?" His eyes twinkled in amusement and she huffed at him.

"Unfortunately no, seems like only I'm blessed with that trait." He made a mental note of that. He may have to change his mate sooner rather than later if she had a habit of tripping over her own feet. He set her back on her feet with a noncommittal grunt, and started walking again.

"Shit! Can't you just stay still for a second?" Bella was jogging again to catch up with him and her words came out between little puffs of breath.

"Why would I stop?" His words drifted out over his shoulder as he kept walking towards town. Honestly. He was moving slowly enough as it was so his mate could keep up, and she wanted him to stop all together? The woman didn't make a lick of sense.

"Maybe so I could tell you that you're going the wrong way!" She had skidded to a stop completely with a huff, and was yelling at his back. Jasper spun around in a flash, and before she could blink he was in front of her.

"Do not yell at me, little lady, if ya know what's good for ya." His voice was low and he stared his mate down with a determination. And here he thought his kitten was learning her place…apparently not.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and stared right back into his crimson gaze. Her expression was steely and said that she wasn't backing down just for yelling at him.

"Duly noted. But if you had just waited so I could talk to you, instead of sauntering away with those long legs of yours, I could have told you that I parked my truck right over there."

Her long fingers pointed behind them, and Jasper looked back to see a rusty red pick-up truck parked about a hundred yards from them. He nodded and then started walking in its direction. Well, until he felt a little hand fist itself in the back of his vest. He stopped and looked over his shoulder just to see his mate gripping his vest, her feet firmly planted in the dirt. He blinked at her and she stared right back.

"Yes?" He sighed. She smiled at him, happy to finally have his full attention. He couldn't help but to at least smirk back at her.

"What cha need kitt'n?" Her expression brightened even more and he took it that she was starting to like the nick name he gave her.

"Can we talk?" He sighed again as his shoulders slumped. Damn woman. They had stuff to do and she wanted to talk. He briefly considered to just keep walking, dragging her behind him, but figured she'd probably start yelling at him again. With a resigned expression he gave in and turned to face her.

"'Bout what?" Bella grinned up at him and started to play with the end of his t-shirt. The way her little fingers twisted the fabric around and occasionally grazed his belt was seriously distracting him. He quickly grabbed her hands and held them in his own while he gave her a look that clearly said 'start talking'. She simply continued to grin at him.

"Well, I was thinking, why don't you just make it look like my truck crashed at the bottom of the cliff? I can even take my shirt off, rip it a bit, and you can make it look like coyotes dragged me off!"

Huh. That actually wasn't such a bad idea…Jasper eyed his mate up and down, taking in her modest C-cup breasts, tiny waist, slight hips…yeah that didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

He nodded and Bella beamed at him, ecstatic to have her plan being used. He smirked, excited to see his little mate take off her shirt. Maybe he could even help her, press her up against her truck, pin her hands above her head as he ripped her shirt off…

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" While he had been daydreaming, his kitten had scampered off towards her truck, nearly within reach of it.

"I'm going to rough up my bag a little; maybe even steal a few of my favorite shirts so it looks like the coyote's took that too! Now hurry up slow poke!" She ended her sentence with a laugh and took off running the remaining distance, her glee evident.

Jasper shook his head, a slight smile on his lips. His mate sure was interesting, he'd give her that. And with that thought he made sure his hat was on tight and went running towards her truck.

No way was anyone getting away calling him a slow poke, even if she was his mate!

* * *

**AN: I really enjoyed this chapter, I feel like Jasper and Bella's personalities are starting to shine through. Also, it looks like they are finally getting out of that desert! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you everyone for all the positive reviews, as well as so many of you following this story! I'm honored that so many of you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not Twilight as it is entirely Stephanie Meyer's creation.**

* * *

A little less than fifteen minutes later, and Bella and Jasper were staring at the mass of metal at the bottom of the cliff that used to resemble Bella's truck.

"Damn and I really liked my truck too…" Bella sighed as she pushed her hair back. She was wearing Jasper's vest, which she had changed into while in the cab of her truck, much to Jasper's chagrin, and was holding a few of her prized t-shirts as well as a pair of jeans she just couldn't seem to part with. With another sigh she turned to Jasper.

"Well, let's get going cowboy." Jasper nodded before beginning to walk back towards Phoenix in the distant. Well, he was going to until he felt his mate's little hand grab the back of his t-shirt. Talk about déjà vu.

"What now kitt'n?" He sighed out as he turned to look at his mate. Regardless of the pleasure he got out of seeing her in his clothes, his scent covering her, marking her as his, he was seriously getting irritated with her delays.

Bella looked down, quickly releasing her grip, nervousness and unease permeating her emotions. Jasper tilted his head, watching her curiously. Why was she feeling such emotions? Did she think he was upset with her? Sure he was annoyed with the constant amount of delays keeping them from leaving this blasted desert, but he would always hear out what she had to say.

"There is only a few more hours till the sun comes up…and..." She fidgeted a bit under his gaze. "Um…you shouldn't be caught out in it…plus you still have to hunt…since you obviously didn't drain me…"

Jasper nodded. So far she was making sense, but he knew all this already, and she was dragging this conversation out too far. What happened to his straight to the point kitten? This shy little thing was making him uncomfortable.

"And I was just thinking…wouldn't it be faster if you carried me and ran back to town?"

Jasper blinked at her. Shit. She had a point. He hadn't thought of that, and even if he did he probably would have dismissed the idea due to not knowing if she'd be comfortable with it. He nodded and then placed his hand on the top of her head. Bella looked up quickly at the touch and Jasper looked at her with as soft as an expression as he could manage.

"That's a good idea, kitt'n. Ya sure ya comfortable with that?" Bella looked at him in surprise.

"You're asking me?"

Honestly, sometimes this girl was sharp as a whip, other times she was as dense as a brick. Jasper nodded at her, and she smiled a soft smile at him, her emotions colored with disbelief, hope, and happiness. What a wonderful cocktail her emotions always were…he felt like he could bathe in them.

"Thank you. I would be perfectly comfortable with that."

With another nod Jasper picked her up and cradled her bridal style in his arms. Mmm…he could definitely get used to this. Bella let out an initial gasp of surprise, but quickly settled into his hold, contentment radiating from her.

"It is gonna be 'bout thirty before we make it to town." He mumbled down to her, his voice just a bit louder than a human whisper. His little mate nodded into his chest and he was off.

* * *

They were about ten minutes into the run when Jasper started to feel Bella fidget. Five minutes later a sigh passed her lips; less than a minute after that she spoke.

"Jasper?"

It was the first time Jasper had heard his name pass her lips, and he slowed a bit in surprise before quickly recovering speed. When was the last time someone had called him by his name? It felt like decades since anyone had called him anything other than 'Major'.

"Yes Bella?" She had called him by his name; the least he could do is call her by her own. She shifted a bit to look up at him and he quickly adjusted his grip so she could do so.

"Would it be alright if I asked you some questions? I mean, I won't distract you would I?" He glanced down to look at her hopeful chocolate eyes and chuckled. As if he was easily distracted…what absurdity. It took a lot to distract him, and even if he was distracted, running was second nature to him. He used to hold entire battle strategy meetings while running; used to bark out orders while dodging newborns and tearing off heads. No, a simple conversation would not distract him in the slightest.

"Go right a'ead, kitt'n." He muttered out while staring straight ahead. Learning about each other would probably be a good thing, considering that they are mates. He felt a bit of nervousness from his little mate again, and sent her a wave of determination in order to avoid her going into that shy shell that made him feel so uncomfortable.

"That! How do you do that? I know you did it, and earlier you said to be careful with my emotions, like you can feel them or something!"

Her voice came out in a rush and he made a miniscule shrug to her questions. It was really only a matter of time until she caught on, but he'd give her credit. She caught on quicker than most.

"That's 'cause I can kitt'n. I can feel, manipulate, and project emotions. I'm an empath." He felt Bella nodded as if his ability was common.

"Makes sense. Edward could read minds. Well, everyone's mind but mine." A growl escaped Jasper before he could stop it. Edward. That was the vampire that had the gull to touch his mate before him. He casually wondered how easily he could find him and threaten the loss of a few limbs if he ever came near his kitten again.

"Tell me 'bout 'im." His words barely came out as words at all, more like growls pretending to be words. Bella nodded like she knew what he meant anyway.

"I used to live here in Phoenix with my mom, my parents are divorced, but she got remarried to some baseball player and wanted to travel with him. So I packed up and moved to Washington to live with my dad. We got along well enough so it was a quiet life, and pretty easy living with him."

Jasper nodded, he felt similar living with his coven. It was an…easy existence.

"Well, it was easy, until I met Edward. He hated me at first, we had a class together and I remember being mortified that the captivating, mysterious, popular guy was so aggravated by me, the new student. I mean I had noticed him and his family, they were all captivating. I later found out it was because they were vampires. Edward left school for about a week or two, came back and started to try and be nice to me, he was always really interested in my thoughts…then he saved me from getting hit by a van. I saw him across the parking lot, then he was right next to me, stopping the van with his bare hand."

"He risked exposure?" Jasper asked puzzled. The number one rule was to not let humans know what vampires were, and he risked it all just to save some human girl?

"Yeah. His family was pissed. Rose especially, saying that he shouldn't have risked everything for some human girl." Jasper nodded. He agreed completely, it was stupid to do something like that. "I agree with them now, to think that the Volturi could have found out and just swooped in and killed them all…I would feel awful."

Wait. She even knew about the Volturi? How much did his kitten know about the life he was about to change her into?

"Looking back on it, Edward probably only did it because his obsession with my mind, and my blood." Bella snuggled closer to his chest, insecurity dripping from her. Jasper gave her a soft squeeze in order to comfort her, but was far more interested in her words.

"What cha mean?" His voice was soft, but still demanding. He was used to getting answers after all. He could feel Bella's eyes on him as she started to talk again.

"Edward could read minds. But for some reason he couldn't read mine. I think it fascinated him, to have someone silent to him. I guess I was like a puzzle to him…a new toy…" She trailed off in the midst of her remembering. Jasper felt the urge to change the subject, to erase Edward from her mind. But he still needed answers.

"And your blood, what did cha mean 'bout your blood, kitt'n?" Bella focused her gaze on him again; he could feel her eyes tracing his face. He selfishly hoped the image of him was burning out Edward's from her mind.

"I was his singer."

* * *

**AN: Ooh. I wonder how Jasper is going to take that little bit of information. My bet is that he won't be too happy with it. I also received a review which wondered when Bella and Jasper were going to "just sleep together already". I realize that to some this story may be perceived as a little slow, but I feel like it's important to build it up. And their relationship is hardly considered a relationship right now. Sure I could just have had Jasper realize Bella is his mate and be completely overcame by some mating instinct...but that doesn't seem very realistic to me. And Bella isn't really the type to just sleep with a guy she just met, despite the fact that he is her mate and her rather embarrassing attempts at seducing Edward in the books (which only happened after they had been dating for a while). Not to mention the fact that Bella is still a virgin at this point, which makes it seem even less likely. Plus, this story isn't rated Mature at the moment. It's still in the Teen category. Whose to say if I'll even write a sex scene between them in this story. I for one don't know if I will, but will gladly change the rating if or when that happens.**

**Sorry for my little rant there, readers.**

**Also, for anyone curious about Jasper's appearance, on my profile is the picture I based his outfit on. Well, loosely based his outfit on. Picture it without the guitar and jewelry...plus the customary boots and cowboy hat. ;)**

**Oh yes please, cowboy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello readers. First let me start off with how terribly sorry I am for such a late posting. My computer had crashed, and I've spent the last few months trying to reboot all of my programs, including Word, which I use to type out these stories. Luckily a friend showed me that I could use Google Docs and it would work the exact same way! So now you lovely readers will get updates again!**

**So here it is, the long asked for, Chapter Six of The Major's Kitten!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I want to. Just give me Jasper. :)**

* * *

Jasper stopped suddenly, a cloud of dust surrounding them as he let out a roar.

"You were his singer?" His voice was loud and harsh and Bella curled closer to him in a subconscious attempt to hide from her mate's rage.

"Um..yeah?" Her voice was very quiet and almost couldn't be heard through Jasper's harsh breaths. He clutched her closer to his chest, a snarl upon his lips.

"That idiot! That fuck'n moron! What type of- UGH!" He cut himself off with another snarl and started running again.

They had gotten about another hundred meters before it seemed he had calmed himself down enough to talk, even if it was a bit through his teeth.

"I'm going to kill him."

* * *

The words were said like they were an absolute fact, and, considering what little Bella knew about Jasper, they probably were.

"Um not that I'm against that plan or anything but can you elaborate? Just a bit?" Bella asked, leaning her head back a bit to look up at him as he continued their pace. They were almost to the city by now, just about a couple miles out.

"I'm goin' to rip off his limbs one by one and light each of 'em on fire while he watches and I send him waves of my rage and increase his-"

"Okay okay! I didn't mean how! Though you are rather creative...I meant why. Why are you going to kill him?" Bella's words cut off Jasper's tangent and when she finished they were just hitting the outskirts of town.

Jasper placed Bella gently on her feet, his hands instantly cupping her face when she seemed like she had her bearings. His hands were cold, yet Bella unconsciously leaned closer, her lips parting under their own accord.

"Bella. Listen to me. When a vampire meets his singer, he will do anything, anything, to get to 'em. His life becomes consumed by the scent of blood that seems 'specially crafted for 'em. You were this vampire's prey. _Prey_, Bella."

Bella blinked at him, her emotions colored with disbelief. Jasper gripped her a bit more firmly, tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"Kitt'n. Pay attention. Did ya ever feel faint around 'im? Dizzy?" Bella nodded a miniscule amount, her emotions a swirling mess. Jasper continued. "Did you ever feel stubborn-" He chuckled a bit. "Nah. 'Course ya did. You're a spunky one. I bet you stuck to ya guns...then suddenly gave in to 'im. Again n' again..."

Bella cast her eyes down, shame and anger becoming prominent as she thought through all the times Edward had apparently manipulated her. And she had never seen it. Jasper sent her a wave of acceptance.

"None of that, darlin'. It wasn't ya fault. All those symptom we just went through, those are signs of a technique vampires use while they're hunting. It was designed for you to fall for it."

Bella shifted from his grasp and Jasper let her, as he felt the mixture of hurt and anger and shame drip off her as she turned her back to him.

"How do I know you aren't doing the same thing?" She whispered out harshly. "Just manipulating the poor little pet human..."

With a snarl Jasper spun her back around to face him, jerking her head up to once again stare into her eyes.

"I. Am. Your. Mate." He growled the words out, all while unconsciously pushing his emotions towards her. "I cannot, and will not, degrade you in such a manner. You are my equal. Not prey."

Bella was left breathless by the combination of his words and his anger, possessiveness, protectiveness, and love hit her full blast. With a small nod she conceded to him, and he pulled her close to his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand cradling her head closer to him. They stayed like that for a few moments, until they were interrupted by a loud fake cough.

* * *

Jasper growled again, though it seemed to have a decidedly more playful edge to it, and Bella stood on her tiptoes to try and peek over his shoulder.

There she saw two more red-eyed vampires. First was a man about the same height as Jasper, with longish brown hair, along with a bit of stubble, who was grinning at them and winked when he saw her looking. Next to him was a woman with long blonde hair, maybe only a little shorter than herself, with a soft smile on her face, which accompanied the little wave. That was all she saw before Jasper turned them around, her still tucked into his chest, with an easy grace that could only accompany a vampire.

"Captain. I'm guessing ya had another one of ya feelin's n' that's how you knew where to find me?" Jasper drawled out in a lazy manner, like these two vampire's popping up out of nowhere seemed a common occurrence. Which, if Bella thought about it, didn't seem all that unlikely.

"That it did, Major! Tried to tell me you'd have a surprise for Char and me, but I never would have thought it would be that you found yourself a pretty little mate! Now you can join Char and I in blissful mate-hood!" The examination was followed by a loud smack, which only Bella's time around Rosalie and Emmett let her know was a vampire slapping another vampire. Her thought process was proven when she heard the female vampire, which she inferred was "Char" talk next.

"Shut up now, Peter! You haven't even given the Major a chance to introduce her to us yet with all your jabbering!"

Bella had to stifle a giggle as she heard Peter let out a "...but Char!" accompanied with a sigh from Jasper.

With another sigh Jasper looked down at her. "Might as well get this over with, Bella, this is my coven, Peter, and his mate Charlotte."

Halfway through his introduction he spun Bella around so she could see his coven mates, in which two things happened at the same time.

Charlotte waved at her with a big smile, seemingly excited to have another girl in the group. Peter however went stock still, his mouth falling open in shock before he whispered a single word.

"...Marie?"

* * *

**AN: So we finally make it out of the desert! And we meet the long awaited for (at least by me because I love them) Peter and Charlotte! But who is this "Marie" that Peter is talking about? And why does he think Bella is her..? Hm...questions, questions. Have fun guessing who Marie is! Leave your thoughts in your review!**

**I hope this chapter made you feel a wee bit better about waiting so long. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, here's another chapter everyone! And I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last one, it really means a lot to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?" Bella whispered, transfixed at the site of a shocked vampire in front of her. Man, she must be defective if she can put a vampire into shock. She watched as the female, blonde vampire doted on her mate, worry evident on her face. Obviously this hadn't happened before.

"Peter? Peter look at me, hun. Hello? Peter!" Bella watched as the female vampire, no, wait, Charlotte. That was her name. She watched as Charlotte fluttered her hands uselessly around the shocked man, almost as if she was afraid to touch him.

"Captain!" Bella jumped as Jasper's commanding tone filled the air around them. Almost immediately the shocked vampire jumped to attention, only a brief shake of his head even hinting that anything out of the ordinary had taken place. He quickly shot a salute at Jasper, the action being seen by Bella as something ingrained in him.

"Sorry Major. For a second...I...well, I was darn sure she was someone else, to be honest." Peter shook his head again, as if to rid his mind of a thought. "It was silly of me. It's not possible that she'd be who I thought she was anyway."

Bella tilted her head as she watched him, trying to figure out why he felt like he knew her, and why she wasn't as scared of him as she knew, deep down, she should be. And what name had he said...? Marie..? Recognition suddenly shot through her, and she took a step forward, out of Jasper's grasp, despite his quiet growl of protest.

"Is your last name Higginbotham, by any chance?" She asked quietly, taking another step towards Peter. Peter tilted his head curiously at her, his eyes darting behind her to look at Jasper, then back to her eyes again. He tilted his head in a gesture similar to what she had seen Jasper do, but it seemed more out of respect than sarcasm.

"In another life. But that was a long time ago, little lady. I go by Whitlock now." His red eyes darted back up to meet her brown ones, and Bella could read a deep seeded curiosity in his gaze. "How do you know that name?"

Bella shook her head in the absurdity of it all. Honestly her life was really too weird sometimes. She glanced back at Jasper. He was watching her with a protective gleam in his eye, like he was ready to pull her back to him at any second; despite the fact they were only with what he called his coven. She shot a shy smile at him, which seemed to calm him down a bit, as she could see the tension in his eyes lessen; but his body remained tense and ready for anything. Bella turned back to Peter, just to see him examining her with that same curiosity that she recognized earlier.

" I think I know you."

* * *

There was a moment or two of tense silence before Charlotte broke it.

"Well, obviously this conversation is a lot more than any of us was expecting. Let's move this jabbering to the car instead of this dark alley. Sun's 'bout to come up anyhow."

Peter broke his gaze away from Bella and smiled at his mate, pulling her close to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Excellent idea, darlin'!" His eyes darted from her to Jasper again after his mate huffed at him with an affectionate smile. His eyes finally locked on Jasper's, something unreadable in his gaze. "You should head to the car first, Major. We, uh, caught ya some dinner on our way into town."

Bella turned to look at Jasper and saw him give a nod of thanks to Peter.

"'Nother one of ya feelin's, Captain?" He asked, and Bella could tell that he was, in fact, thankful towards his companions for taking the time to think about him. She turned back to Peter before she had the idea to do something stupid, like grab Jasper's hand, or kiss him again. She was just in time to see Peter shoot a wide grin at Jasper, mischief shining through.

"Somethin' like that." Something about that smile made Bella a little uneasy, but she shook it off just as Charlotte popped up behind her, throwing an arm around her shoulder like they had known eachother for years.

"Hurry on now, Major. We'll take good care of your pretty little lady here. After all, she's gonna be family." Charlotte gave her a warm smile at the end of her sentence, and Bella was struck with the thought that if it wasn't for the red eyes, Charlotte would be the epitome of a southern belle.

She gave a shy smile back at Charlotte, and watched as Jasper seemed to struggle leaving her before he finally turned on his heel and disappeared into the shadows. As soon as he was gone Peter burst into raucous laughter, Charlotte joining in with a delicate giggle.

"He's gonna get you back for that, ya know that right, hun?" She said with an indulgent smile towards her mate. Peter threw his arm around Bella's other shoulder, effectively sandwiching her between two vampires, as he shot a wink down to Bella. He tapped his temple with a smile like he was going to let Bella in on a big secret.

"I'll let ya know something, little lady. Your mate might think he can take me down, but I just know shit sometimes. He won't ever get something past me."

Bella relaxed against their hold, feeling included for the first time in a long while.

"Um, I can't help wondering what you two are laughing about though..." She asked as they started walking. Peter and Charlotte both froze, as if it suddenly occurred to them that they had forgotten to let their new human friend in on the joke. With a chuckle Peter leaned in towards Bella.

"I'm guessing you know what we eat right, little one?" Bella nodded, she knew full well when they had said 'dinner' they were talking about some human. She wasn't as upset about it as she thought she would be though. Peter nodded at her, seemingly proud of her for just accepting what they were.

"Well, the Major there, he has a pretty, I guess you'd say refined pallet."

Charlotte nodded and leaned closer to Bella, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Peter's right. The Major only likes to eat the worst of the worst. Rapists, muggers, drug dealers, just general asshats..." She trailed off with a smirk and Bella watched as she caught Peter's eye. "But there is one thing he just hates to eat. Only eats it when he's in a pinch and has to."

Bella looked back and forth at the matching grins of Peter and Charlotte, confusion etched on her features.

"And what's that?"

"Junkies!" Peter and Charlotte said at the same time, grins stretched across their faces.

"He just hates the taste the drugs give the blood ya see." Peter finished off. "And wouldn't ya take a guess at what my darlin' mate and I decided to pick up for our beloved Major on the way in..."

An angry yell of "God damnit, Peter!" suddenly echoed out around them from not far off, and as Peter and Charlotte burst into a new round of laughter, Bella couldn't help but join in.

She was already starting to like this little family a lot more than she had her last one.

* * *

**AN: Well there you go. Another chapter for my lovely readers. I'm sorry I didn't answer any of the questions, like who Bella exactly is to Peter, but there are some more hints in this chapter. And we get to see more of the wicked Peter and Char. Most of you already have an idea of what's going to happen, but I just felt like dragging it out just a bit more. I'm a bit evil like that. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alright now, another update! Woo! Hopefully some questions will be answered...but you'll have to read and see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

When Bella had gotten to the car, which of course ended up being a flashy black Maserati, Jasper was wiping his hands on the back of his jeans and glaring at Peter.

"Fucker." He muttered in Peter's direction before taking Bella back into his arms. He ran the tip of his nose up the column of her neck, taking a deep breath, causing her to shudder. She could swear she felt his amusement, and contentment, at her reaction; but one could never be too sure.

"Ya make sure not to listen to these two too much, now Kitt'n. They'll get ya into trouble." Jasper whispered against her hair. If his Captain thought he was safe from him getting revenge, well, he had another thing comin'.

Bella nodded just as Peter made a move to take her out of Jasper's arms.

"Kitten! Why I like the sound of that! I think I might just start callin' ya that myself, little-" He was cut off by Jasper smacking him hard against the back of his head. With a slight growl Jasper resituated Bella back against him, his eyes glaring at his Captain.

"Back seat. Now!" He barked out as Peter rubbed the back of his head with a pout and Charlotte stifled a giggle behind her hand.

"What! But we drove here, we should drive back!" Was Peter's indignant response. Meanwhile Charlotte just grabbed the back of her mate's shirt and dragged him toward the back, with a small salute towards the Major. With a nod Jasper looked down at Bella, a smirk growing across his lips.

"Ready to head on out, Kitt'n?"

Looking around her surroundings one last time, resigning to a small part of herself that this was it, all or nothing; Bella nodded.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "I think I am."

* * *

The drive itself was only about 30 minutes, especially with Jasper pushing the car as fast as it could go. The car was filled with very little talking, as everyone seemed to know that the real discussions would take place once they got to the house.

And what a house it was...

Bella let out a low whistle as they pulled up in front of a classic style adobe house. It seemed to be built into the cliff side, and looked to be about two stories. But it was uncertain how much of the house exactly was built into the cliff. Bella tried to take in as much as she could of it before they pulled into what seemed to be an underground garage.

"What kind of fucking vampires live in the middle of the desert?" She wondered out loud as she took in the other cars in the garage. There had to be at least 10 others, and she thought she caught a glimpse of a couple motorcycles before Jasper was suddenly opening her door for her.

"We do." He answered simply before grabbing her things out of her lap, tossing them to Charlotte who quickly ran inside, and gesturing for Bella to get out of the car.

Honestly, he had forgotten how slow humans were...

Bella got out of the car with a huff, though she found Jasper's brusqueness quite refreshing if she was honest.

Jasper flanked her left side, arm wrapped around her waist, while Peter flanked her right, being careful not to touch her.

"Besides," Peter said as he opened the door for them, "We tend to like a little bit of the unexpected 'round here."

* * *

Bella was once again taken back by the beauty and size of the house. The space was designed in a similar open floor plan like the Cullen's house, but unlike the Cullen's it seemed to be more of a ranch style. The furniture screamed comfort and function rather than wealth, and in place of the huge overdone windows were the smaller more towards the ceiling windows that were typical in adobe designs.

As she wandered around the ground floor, she stopped to sit at an overly stuffed, large chair that was catty cornered next to a wall full of bookcases. She let out a happy sigh before sinking herself into the chair, situating herself in what she now deemed paradise.

"I'm glad ya like it." Jasper said from next to her, and she was suddenly reminded that this is where she would be living now. With her vampire mate. Her life was so weird...

Jasper picked her up and sat down in her chair, placing her in his lap. Despite how weird of a turn her life had taken, Bella couldn't deny that she felt calmer when she was in contact with him. It was a feeling similar to traveling for an extended period of time, and then finally getting home and laying down in the bed she knew and loved. Instant calm.

She watched as Peter sat in the chair across from them, Charlotte suddenly appearing at his side to sit on the arm of his chair. She shot Bella a quick smile, before giving a nod to the Major.

"Well now. Let's get started." Peter spoke up, his expression rather serious for him. He was watching Bella with that curious gaze again, as if staring at her long enough would answer all his questions. "How do you know me?"

Bella sighed, leaning back onto Jasper. She was suddenly tired as the weight of the day hit her. She could feel Jasper's fingers stroking her hair as she felt a mix of determination and energy hit her. She gave the arm resting on the arm of the chair a slight squeeze out of gratitude. Taking a deep breath she started.

"My grandmother, on my mother's side, was named Marie Christine Higginbotham. I was very close to her until she passed away in 1999, when I was 12. She was considered a bitter woman by many people who knew her, but she was never that person to me. We used to spend hours together, from cooking in the kitchen, to looking at old photo albums." Bella met Peter's eyes and could see awareness blossoming in them. "That's why I felt like I knew you, I had seen your face before. In those photo albums."

Peter nodded at her while Charlotte looked back and forth from them confused.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell are ya'll talkin' 'bout?" She asked, frustration coloring her tone. Peter grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, but didn't break eye contact with Bella. He gave her a nod to continue.

"My grandmother had an older brother, who was her senior by about seven years. But he was in the military, the Marines, and he had signed up for a deployment in Mexico. My grandmother said he wasn't supposed to go. But earlier that year, his wife and daughter died in a really horrible car accident. He had applied for the employment the next day. My grandmother said that she begged her brother to stay home, but she was only 16, and he was 23, and just wouldn't listen. Kept saying they were orders." Bella took another deep breath and looked at Charlotte. "She said...she said she felt like he was going there to die."

Charlotte tightened her grip on Peter's hand and looked down at him. Her gaze said she demanded answers.

With a sigh Peter nodded.

"She was right. I was devastated. The deployment to Mexico was just a ploy. Everyone knew there was something dangerous going on down there. I planned on heading down there, breaking off from my troop, getting wasted, and killing myself."

His eyes met Jasper's, and Bella watched as they filled with a mixture of gratitude and shame.

"Nearly succeeded too."

She felt Jasper scoff behind her, his fingers still running through her hair like a serious conversation wasn't even happening.

"Yeah. Ya sure was a sorry little fuck when I found ya. Ya uniform is what sealed the deal though."

Peter nodded, chuckling with a sort of sarcastic mirth. The grin her shot at Jasper was almost bitter.

"Oh yeah. Couldn't pass up the chance to pick up another soldier."

Bella looked at the faces of Peter and Charlotte, both displaying grim smiles, then looked up at Jasper's face. He held a certain tightness in his eyes, and Bella could tell she was missing out on something. Her hand gave his arm another squeeze, and she noticed his fingers stopped running through her hair as he looked down at her.

"Soldier's for what?"

* * *

**AN: Oh uh. I wonder if the Major is willing to talk about his past...or how Bella is going to deal with it if he does. I hope you enjoyed this update though, my lovely readers! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello everyone! First of all I would like to give all of you an official apology for taking so long to update. Or respond to the few PMs I got. My laptop caught something, and was out of commission for a long I just got it fixed! So expect more updates from me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nope. Not at all. **

**And now, the long awaited ninth chapter!**

* * *

Jasper's eyes glanced from her, to Peter and Charlotte, to back to her. He took a deep sigh and tilted his head back against the chair. Bella watched him, as he seemed to let his eyes wander across the ceiling, the sun causing a few rays to shine onto the stone.

"A'right Kitt'n. I'll tell ya." Bella perked up, watching as his eyes slid closed. "But, only if ya strike a deal with me."

Bella's eyes narrowed and she watched Jasper with a determination.

"What kind of deal?" He sighed again at her answer but didn't open his eyes. He should have remembered his Kitten was a stubborn little thing.

"I'll tell ya, only if ya get some sleep." Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Jasper quickly cut her off. "Don't try to tell me ya aren't tired, Kitt'n. I can feel ya, remember? I know it's been a long day, hell, it's been a long day e'en for us vamps. So ya need the sleep."

Her eyes didn't leave his face as she thought it over. He was giving valid points, but he still had his eyes closed, and seemed to just be relaxing against the back of the couch.

"Do you promise to tell me when I wake up?" She was already considering sleeping, it had been a long day, and the desert sun took a lot out of her. But she needed to hear he planned on telling her, not just pretending this conversation never happened.

"I promise, Kitt'n." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay. Tell me where I sleep then." Jasper finally opened his eyes, tilting his head so he could just barely see her. He wondered how she was about to take this next bit of news.

"That'll be my room."

She blinked, then blinked again, then looked back over to Charlotte.

"Is he serious?" Jasper had to resist the urge to cringe at the tone of disbelief in her voice. He had to remind himself that his little mate had only known him for less than 24 hours, and while she felt the feelings of the mating bond, they were significantly lessened by the fact she was human. He tilted his head fully upright and watched the exchange.

Charlotte held back a giggle and a smile as she nodded at Bella.

"That would be right, sug. Despite the fact that this is a decent sized house, we only have two bedrooms upstairs."

Bella watched Charlotte with what must had been the same look he could feel her giving him a few minutes ago. It looked like she was watching for any sign that Charlotte might be lying to her, and Jasper was hit with curiosity at how her previous vampire "family" managed to deceive her for so long. Her and Peter definately had a similar intensity about them when they were serious.

"And he has a bed in his room?"

Bella's question caught him off guard and he made a conscious effort to pay better attention. He glanced quickly at Peter, who had that damn look on his face when he knew something but wasn't going to share. Charlotte just looked confused.

"Um yeah. He has a bed in his room..."

Bella was out of his lap, standing, and spun around to look down at him quicker than he thought humans could move. How the hell...?

"And WHY do you have a bed in your room, if you do. not. sleep?" She ground out the end of her sentence between her teeth. Jasper was struck with feeling the feeling of disappointment and panic with he had only associated with Peter for the last few decades. Ah...this is must be what it felt like when your mate was upset at you. No. He didn't like this feeling one bit.

"Um...ah..." Shit! Why did his mouth choose now of all times to forget how to form sentences?

Bella glared at him, before storming off in a huff towards, and up, the stairs. As soon as she was out of range, Peter burst into loud guffawing.

"How's it feel, Major, to finally have a little lady to get mad at ya?" Peter managed to get out between laughing. Jasper glared at him, trying to restrain himself from removing a few of Peter's limbs. He was sure a little maiming would make him feel better...

Charlotte beat him to the whole injuring Peter thing when she smacked him across the back of his head.

"You idiot! That poor little girl just experienced her first bout of jealousy about her mate. And it was helluh strong coming from someone still human! She's probably upstairs fretting her pretty little head about what just happened!"

Peter blinked at his mate, processing what she just said, before his shoulders slumped.

"Well damn. I wasn't thinkin' bout all that now. I was just laughing at the look on Major's face."

Charlotte sighed at the antics of her mate while Jasper looked on puzzled.

"Wait. That's what that was?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes before fixing him with a stern gaze.

"Yeah. That's what that was. She knows you don't sleep, so she automatically went to the idea that you use the bed to sleep with women." Charlottes gaze sharpened just a bit. "Which isn't that far off."

Jasper cursed underneath his breath.

"I gotta go fix this..." He muttered as he stood up. He was already up the stairs when Peter's voice rang out from downstairs.

"Wait. How does she know you don't sleep?"

"I'll tell ya later." Jasper muttered back before squaring his shoulders and opening the door to Bella.

* * *

She had somehow given up on finding his room, and had ended up in his library/office. With it's tall walls covered by bookcases, and the rebel flag behind his desk, with his battle planning table next to it, along with the large leather couches, it had to be one of his favorite rooms. His Kitten was currently curled up on one of his couches, a book in her hands. Despite the fact that the book was open, and she was looking down at it, he could tell she wasn't reading it.

Shit. He had completely upset her. With a sigh he purposely closed the door loudly than he normally did, and leaned against it. Bella jumped, looking at him in shock, before she blushed and looked away from him.

Oh no. He couldn't have that. If they were going to handle this whole being mates thing, she couldn't keep going from his confident, spunky Kitten, to this shy blushing thing before him. It was damn right confusing.

"Bella, look at me."

She turned her head his way, but kept her eyes down towards the floor. He sighed. At least she was facing his direction.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? How was I suppos'd to know I had a mate? I had given up lookin' for ya for years. I was convinced I didn't deserve that type of happiness. So yeah, I have a bed 'cuz I slept 'round a bit. But that don't mean I'm gonna keep doing that." She still wasn't looking at him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, looking towards the ground rather than having to look at her ignoring him. "You're it for me, Bella. Okay? I know ya don't really know me, hell, we've only been together for 'bout ten hours...but this...this feeling I have for ya, it's everything. You're everything to me now."

He glanced up to see her staring at him. Her emotions were such a jumble that he couldn't pinpoint exactly what she was feeling. He huffed in annoyance and frustration. This mate thing was just too much for him.

"Damnit, Bella! Will ya at least say something?" Bella blinked at him, and before he knew it his arms were full of his little mate. She hugged him close to her body, her head burying into his shoulder. With a relieved, albeit slightly confused sigh, Jasper wrapped his arms around her. Bella tilted her head to the side so she could speak.

"I'm the one who is sorry. I don't know what came over me down there. Honestly, I would be more creeped out if I knew you had been alive for centuries and hadn't slept around. Fuckward said he was a virgin when he met me, and even at a third of your age I thought it was creepy!" She took a deep breath and Jasper took that time to process what she had said. A vampire virgin? That didn't happen often, hell, at all if he had been alive for more than 20 years! Vampire instincts were just too strong to resist the urge for sex. He would know, it was a common tactic he used to use motivate his new borns.

"It was just, when I put it together that you had a bed, and what you probably used it for...I was furious. It doesn't make sense, but I just had this overwhelming sense of possessiveness. You're mine!" She started to stumble over her words and he could feel her embarrassment. "Well, you're not, you are your own vampire..um! Person! You are your own person and I don't own you or anything…"

With a chuckle, Jasper cut her off and pulled her away from him a bit. He picked her up, and in a millisecond they were on the couch, her in his lap facing him.

"Kitt'n. What ya felt was normal. We're mates. I'm yours and you're mine. It's natural for ya to be possessive of me, just like I'm possessive of you."

Bella looked up at him with her big, doe eyes.

"You're possessive of me?" She asked in a small, confused voice. Jasper tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"'Course, little darlin'. You're mine. I don't like ya away from me. And I sure as hell don't like the idea of other male vamps touchin' ya!"

The smile she gave him was nearly blinding, and combined with the amount of warmth and love she was sending his way Jasper almost couldn't handle it.

"Yours." She said, still sending that warmth and love.

And for the first time in years, Jasper's face broke out into a real smile.

* * *

**AN: Okay everyone, there is chapter nine! Next chapter, Jasper tells her about his past...maybe. It's nice to know the Major is happy with his little mate though. :)**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story, and even the ones who PM'd me to keep updating, even though it seemed as though this story was on permanent hiatus. I'm back now though, and I can't wait to hear what you all think!**


End file.
